whitehousefandomcom-20200214-history
About fellows apply1
ABOUT THE WHITE HOUSE * WHITE HOUSE FELLOWS WHITE HOUSE FELLOWS about_fellows Home about_fellows_about About the Fellowship about_fellows_process Selection Process & Calendar about_fellows_faq Frequently Asked Questions about_fellows_apply1 Apply Online about_fellows_contact Contact Us ABOUT THE WHITEHOUSE about_history History about_presidents Presidents about_first_ladies First Ladies about_oval_office The Oval Office about_vp_residence Vice President's Residence & Office about_eeob Eisenhower Executive Office Building about_camp_david Camp David about_air_force_one Air Force One about_fellows White House Fellows about_internships White House Internships about_white_house_101 White House 101 about_tours_and_events Tours & Events ONLINE APPLICATION Instruction * The online application must be submitted with supporting documents by midnight Eastern Standard Time on February 1, 2009. Only online applications will be accepted. Please read these instructions entirely before beginning the online application process. * The online application is divided into three sections: An Administrative Data section which comprises the Assessment Questionnaire, all of your personal data and important information required to process your application. The second section of the online application is comprised of the Qualifications Narratives. This is a series of ten questions related to your goals and objectives and your reason for applying to the White House Fellows Program. The third section is reserved for your letters of recommendations. * It is recommended that applicants obtain and complete their responses to the Qualifications Narratives before going online to submit their Administrative Data. * The Qualification Narratives can be found at assets_documents_ApplicationGuide.pdf http://www.whitehouse.gov/assets/documents/ApplicationGuide.pdf . Detailed instructions for completing the Qualifications Narratives can be found at assets_documents_ApplicationGuide.pdf ApplicationGuide.pdf . * After reviewing all instructions, use the link at the end of the Step-by-Step Instructions to start the application process. (1) Completing the Administrative Data Section: ** All personal data must be provided.Responses to both Question 13 and Question 14 on the application are mandatory; serving as certification of information submitted and authorization for a potential background investigation. ** At the conclusion of section 3 of the Assessment Questionnaire in the Administrative Data Section, you will be prompted to 'Upload Documentation'. This prompt is instructing you to upload your Qualifications Narratives. ** Once you have successfully uploaded your Qualification Narratives, you will then be able to submit your answers. Clicking the button 'Submit My Answers' will officially submit your application package. You will not be able to change or modify any part of your application once your click the 'Submit My Answers' button.(2) Completing the Qualification Narratives (Questions 1-10) ** To view instructions and preferred formats for questions 1-10, please refer to: assets_documents_ApplicationGuide.pdf ApplicationGuide.pdf. ** Proper completion of the Qualifications Narratives will result in a single multi-page document, comprised of a new page or pages for each question. Your name and the question number should appear in the upper right hand corner of each page ** All of your responses to the Qualification Narratives questions should be uploaded as a single plain text document according to the word limit guidelines.(3) Submitting Letters of Recommendation ** Candidate Evaluation guide for recommenders should be printed or downloaded from: assets_documents_CandidateEvaluation.pdf CandidateEvaluation.pdf ** A minimum of three letters of recommendation are required. No more than five letters of recommendation should be submitted. ** Letters of recommendation must be submitted by mail to the following address: The President's Commission on White House Fellowships: c/o Sheila Coates, 1900 E Street, NW, Washington, DC 20415. Using an express mail service is strongly recommended. ** Instructions for mailing letters of recommendation are available in the Step-by-Step Instructions. ** Letters of recommendation must be postmarked no later than February 1, 2009. ** Please note that, if needed, you may save, close, and later return to complete the application during the filing period using the Application Manager system. It is important to note that applicants will only be allowed to submit one online application package during the application period. Once you have completed the Administrative Data Section's online questionnaire, uploaded your Qualifications Narratives responses, and clicked on the 'Submit My Answers' button, you will not be able to submit a new application or submit changes to your existing application. ** Program information and application assistance is available from 9:00am to 5:00pm, EST on 202-395-4522. Technical assistance is available by sending an email to whitehousefellows@whf.eop.gov. Applicants will be notified by email when the Administrative Data and Qualifications Narratives portions of their application have been received. Applicants can log onto the Application Manager system to check on the status of their application after it has been submitted. Only U.S. citizens are eligible to apply. Civilian employees of the Federal government are not eligible. Applicants must have completed their undergraduate education and be established in their chosen professions. The Commission cannot consider applications from ineligible applicants, nor grant exemptions from these requirements. The Federal government is an equal opportunity employer. Selection is based on qualifications and performance regardless of race, color, creed, religion, sex, age, national origin, sexual orientation, or disability. about_fellows_apply2 Proceed to the Step-by-Step Instructions MD5: 06b1963ed9f797bc41b233d248811bb1 Original URL: http://whitehouse.gov/about/fellows/apply1/